Wanderlust
by isitreallyevenpossible
Summary: It's no surprise for him: after all he has travel in his blood. It's no surprise for her either: she's always been that way. It's certainly not a surprise for each other. Sometimes you just get that urge and sometimes you just need to sit outside the morning after a storm with your best friend and talk about your dreams. Wanderlust, they've both got it.


**A/N. So I was looking back on an old (and terrible) fanfiction account I had when I was like twelve and I remembered how much I used to like this pairing. It was randomly my OTP back then and rereading some of my god awful writing made me get the urge to write about them because they were cute. So here's this little one shot LilyLysander. Possibility of adding to it only because I quite like where it went.**

* * *

**Wanderlust**

Lysander is storms. He is the wet grass between your toes the morning after when the world is brand new. Yesterday washed away in the deluge that today brought. He is soft sometimes, the drizzle, and then he turns into the lightning forking across her sky.

Lily is fire. She is the edge and the smoke drifting lazily from her cigarette as she sits with him on the still wet lawn. She is the warmth that comes from standing too close to the bonfire. It starts to hurt as you stare into its heart but you never want to turn away. She can become the blaze and the flash fire or she can melt into coals and spiralling smoke in an instant.

She is all of them for him.

And he is everything for her.

You would think that the storms and the flames are natural enemies when in fact they are two sides of one coin. They both like to feel the earth beneath their feet and the rain at their heads and the smoke at their mouths. They drift closer together as she lies down and tells him about her dreams and he lazily traces circles on her bare arms. Surely she must be freezing against the cool damp ground but she doesn't show any sign. All she does is let out another puff and tell him some more.

She wants to get away. Escape. Not from anything in particular or any situation she's in. Quite the opposite really as she loves her family and the cousins and the whole gigantic gaggle but she can't help thinking that there's more out there. More for her to explore and discover and dream about than has even crossed other people's minds. Wanderlust she giggles between breathes and he laughs too.

He joins in and tells her he wants to get away too. Not so much to escape but to explore. It's his parent's fault he jokes as he drifts closer to the flames. They were always too adventurous to not pass it on to at least one of their kids. But he's different. He doesn't want to find anything in particular, to discover an unknown species; he just wants to see everything. He can't help it. He wants to really feel anything he can. It's the reason he's laying down next to a firecracker on a wet garden spreading his arms so he can feel the entire earth surround him. So he can feel everything.

She tells him that it's settled then. That it has to be because what other way could it be. It's always been them since they were in nappies: Lily and Lysander, Lysander and Lily. They're going to travel every fucking place they can with each other because that's what best friends do. And it's always going to be Lily leading him through as he's the only one who ever had a chance of keeping up.

She sits up and stubs out her cigarette and grins at him surrounded by a halo of red hair. He can't help following her lead and smiling back propping himself up on one elbow. A breeze passes through and ruffles his dark gold hair. She giggles and reaches forward to tug on a wayward strand as he gives a mock protest.

"We best get back inside." She says leaning backwards and squinting her eyes against the light.

"Don't want Molly to find us like this." He says, gesturing to the stubs by their hands.

"Which one? I wouldn't want either of them to see this." Lily jokes, but she gets out her wand to banish the remains anyway.

He laughs and so does she and it doesn't even occur to either of them that both of them can feel the same tightening in their chests or the same warmth in their stomachs.

She leans over to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on Ly," She says and before he knows it she's already gone flying across the lawn back towards the just stirring house.

He curses before scrambling after her: just like he always would.

* * *

**A/N.**** Thank you for reading and as always reviews are very much appreciated. Let me known if you'd like to see anymore too.**


End file.
